Dolls and Dresses
by Mage-Alia
Summary: Hp Chucky crossover.The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a packagefrom a relative he never knew he had. Now he's on the run, as he takes over the guardianship of his great uncle Glen, also known as Shitface.
1. Unusual Reletives

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 1: Unusual Family.

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's forced to run because of his new legacy, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

A/N: Hi all! I was thinking again (a very dangerous exercise I assure you) and I came up with this. Like all my stories the first chapter is the trial run so tell me what you think about it. As far as the time lines are concerned it's set after Seed of Chucky and like I mentioned in the Summary, just after Hp and OotP. I don't think I'll be including much from HBP so it will kinda be an alternate reality fic…

Anywhoooo… just read and enjoy.

* * *

The Dursley's weren't talking to him.

Harry savored the blessed silence even if it was for the most pat forced by the threats of the order. Uncle Vernon kept looking at him in the rear view mirror, his beady eyes bulging slightly in rage while his face went back and forth between red and white. Aunt Petunia was sitting in the front seat beside him looking steadfastly at the road ahead, her lips pressed in a tight line that told him clearly that she'd love more than anything just to turn around and give him a tongue lashing. Dudley was in the back with Harry, eyeing him apprehensively as he tried to squeeze his bulk against the door. The boy wizard wasn't paying him any attention as he carefully stroked Hedwig through the bars of her cage from where it sat in his lap. It had been that or looking her in the boot with his trunk.

When they got back to Privet Drive the Dursley's all vacated the car as fast as possible, leaving Harry to drag in his luggage on his own. He'd barely made it to the front door when a currier van pulled up to the curb. A non descript delivery man got out and retrieved a large box from the back before wheeling it up the garden path.

"Is this the Dursley residence?" He asked, checking a clipboard. Harry nodded and the man gave a slightly relieved grin. "Good, I've been looking for it all day but for some reason I kept of getting the wrong house." He pulled a large envelope from behind the clipboard. "I've got a package for one Harry Evans, is he here?" Harry blinked for a moment wondering what the hell was going on until he realized what the man was talking about. Whoever had sent the package was using his mother's maiden name instead of Potter and since there where no other Harry's in the Dursley house hold he could only assume it was him.

"I'm him." He said quietly and the deliveryman eyed him before handing over the clipboard.

"Please sign here." He instructed and Harry almost signed with Potter before he changed direction and wrote Evans in slightly awkward script. The man gave it a quick look and shrugged before leaving the box on the path and handing him the envelope. It sat heavily in his hand weighted down by the contents.

"Well, that's all then. Have a nice day!" With that he returned to the van and left to do whatever else it was that deliverymen did. Harry stared down at the box and sighed before he went about taking everything to his room. Around half an hour later Harry sat on his bed in the smallest bedroom with the Box on the floor before him and the letter in hand.

'_I wonder who would be sending anything to me?'_ He thought to himself as he tipped the contents of the envelope onto the blanket beside him. There where two things, a thick wad of papers folded neatly together and a large square amulet made of a dull gray metal set with a large red stone. Harry took a moment to study it and noted the words carved into the back and the runes that ringed the stone on the front. He put it aside as he opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_If this letter has reached you it is because I am now dead and there is no other member of our family alive. This letter has been charmed to find the heir to our family regardless of what they know about magic. _

_You are born of the LeRay line, a family that practices very powerful Voodoo Magic. It's a tradition that has been carried on by them over the centuries and when a man or woman marries into the family they learn as well. However, your mother was an exception. My daughter, your grandmother, Glenda Tilly was imprisoned in an asylum for life shortly after the birth of her baby girl. Before I could claim custody I was forced into hiding with her brother. The girl was put up for adoption and vanished into the system. She had been a beautiful child… she even had my green eyes.

* * *

_

Harry stared at the last bit in surprise. He'd received his eye color from his great grandmother?

Putting the stray thought aside he read on.

* * *

_However, our family is also cursed with a history of killers. Your great grandfather Charles is testament to that. You might have heard of his exploits at some time or another. He was a Serial Killer that plagued the United States for some time before he was caught and executed for his crimes. However, he was wearing a magical amulet that allowed his soul to live on inside a doll. I was obsessed with him and at one point, after he'd been defeated I brought him back to life, only to have him kill me and imprison me in a doll myself. _

_I managed to send him back to the grave once I'd found a new body but he stubbornly returned to the living through Glenda. He didn't know about her daughter therefore will not find you, if he does manage to carry on his transfers. Before he kills me I will send this to you along with a doll. This doll contains the sleeping soul of my son. Read the words on the back of the amulet and it will awaken him. Since he was born as a doll through magic he could return to it at any time he wished. In spite of being your great Uncle he is still very young and will need all the love and guidance he can get. Learn our family art and protect him and yourself from Chucky. _

_Love your Grandmother,_

_Jennifer Tilly (aka Tiffany LeRay)

* * *

_

As the letter signed off Harry set it on the bed before he let out a groan of frustration. He didn't need this, not now.

It was a shock to say the least to discover that he'd had family from his mother's side hidden away, but it was even more so to find out they where all dead, killed by one of their own. Putting his head in his hands he flinched as his thoughts went back to the other person who had died. He may not have known Sirius all that long but he had represented the glimmer of hope that one day he would be free of the Dursley's and the chaos of the wizarding world with people who loved him. He'd also been a big link back to the parents he'd never really known but for the glimpse he got when the Dementors got to close. His fingers entwined with his hair and gripped hard but he didn't cry. He'd been crying for so long he had nothing left to give. His life hadn't been perfect and he was beginning to accept that he would never just be normal. The thought left him with a hollow void where his building emotions had drained away in the wake of his tears.

How he focused on that void and plunged in. Everything just melted away from his mind until only he was left, no anger, no frustration, just him. Coming out of his mind he turned his attention to the box on the floor, remembering the letter he slid off the bed to his knees beside it and began to peel away the tape that held it closed. There, in a bed of packing foam was one of the ugliest dolls he'd ever seen. It was large, standing around two feet tall with dirty red hair that stuck in every direction and a narrow, bony face. It's eyes where open and Glen Tilly stared at him with lifeless dark blue glass orbs. The skin was plastic, almost white, and on his visible wrist was the stamp _Made in Japan_. His mouth was slightly open and Harry could see two neat rows of small pointed teeth. Looking further down he noted that he was wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater, made for a small child and black shorts that covered knobby knees.

'_Just like mine._' Harry thought absently as he pulled Glen all the way out of the box. Little sneakered feet came free and Harry set him down on the bed, sitting up so he could see him. '_What to do now?_' he wondered, his eyes falling to the amulet once more. He knew perfectly well that this could be one big hoax created by Voldemort to kill him but for some reason he knew that wasn't the case. The dark lord had been eerily silent since the incident at the ministry. The teen ran his fingertips lightly over the writing and sighed. What was there to loose?

_"Ade due damballa awake!"_ Above him the light flickered, plunging the room into a gray twilight as the sun sank beneath the horizon, leaving only a faint light to see by. An unnatural breeze rippled through the room and Harry peered through the flickering light at the doll on the bed. At first it didn't move as a gust of wind rattled the house from outside then he blinked. Blue eyes widened and become _aware_. Harry backed away as he shifted on the bed, looking around the dim room until his eyes met Harry's and the flickering stopped. The winds died as the light came back on and there was silence. Finally Glen raised a pale hand and gave him a small, hesitant wave.

"Hello."

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! Tell me what you think! As you might have guessed Harry isn't going to be all gloomy and depressed. He might have a few random bouts of angst but other than that he'll act somewhat normal. Although, the family "Illness" will shine through on occasion to. Something will happen and he'll need to grow a think skin to handle it so to speak.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	2. And everything goes to hell

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 2: … and everything goes to hell

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

Old newspapers where spread across the desk alongside Harry as he buried his nose in a book titled 'Serial Killers of the twentieth century.' Beside him, propped in a chair was Glen who was happily working his way through a stack of picture books he seemed to favor in spite of his approximate mental age of sixteen, that was, if you didn't count the forty or so years spent sleeping in the box. They where in the Little Winging Public Library going through old newspapers and reference books so Harry could get a better idea about his family. Chucky the killer doll had become a legend years ago for the largest killing spree by any Serial killer in history. He'd found reference to his great grandmother Tiffany, Bride of Chucky as well. She'd joined him on his killing spree and racking up an impressive tally of her own before she vanished.

His Grandmother Glenda was mentioned as being under heavy sedation and equally as heavy guard in a mental institution somewhere in London.

'_Small world_.' Harry thought sarcastically when he discovered the information. She had been under heavy influence from the LeRay madness when she'd massacred a room full of people. Mostly because they'd taken Lily away from her since she'd murdered every Nanny or nursemaid she'd ever had on a whim since turning four. In a way it made Harry glad that Glen was a pacifist after reading about some of the ways that people had been killed in Chucky's rampage. If anything Harry would give him credit for being creative but that was pretty much it.

Tiffany's words still echoed in his mind long after he'd finished reading the letter. Glen wouldn't have come to him unless she was dead and the only one who could have killed her was Chucky. It was just a matter of time until he worked his way over to Glenda and then all hell would probably break loose. Harry had found a copy of _Voodoo for Dummies _in an obscure corner of the library and had spent some of his time reading up on the form of magic. It actually looked rather easy and at the same time dark. A quick look through his defense books said as much since the Ministry of Magic was very close to branding it as illegal. The Muggles, however, had a very good grasp of it since it was the kind of magic that could be used by nearly anyone with enough talent, and sometimes only traces of magic where necessary to activate spells and curses embodied by potions and other tools. There was a fat cotton doll of Dudley in his room he'd painstakingly made to see if the concept of the Voodoo doll really worked. He hadn't done anything yet, he was saving it for a time when it would be useful as it couldn't be detected by the Ministry.

Glen suddenly dropped into doll mode, the book falling out of his lap. Harry blinked blearily and looked at his watch just as the Librarian came around the shelves. She gave Glen and strange look before she ushered him out of the building. Harry picked up his uncle like he would a normal doll, slinging an arm around his midsection and easily swinging him against his chest. Sure it was rough handling but Glen didn't really feel it. Since he was made of plastic the only time anything hurt was when it got through the shell to the organs inside. Being an organic doll did have some advantages. When they got outside the boy wizard set off toward Privet Drive.

He was about half way when he heard it.

The bushes rustled violently once more and settled. Glen gripped the arm that held him tighter. Harry licked dry lips and let out a rattled breath, taking a chance he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Fletcher?" He asked. "Tonks?" The bush rustled once more and Harry backed up hurriedly when someone stepped out, but it wasn't an order member. It was a Muggle, a drunk Muggle. He swayed on his feet and stumbled toward him, small watery eyes picking him out through a drunken haze. The bottle in his hand sloshed faintly as he waved his arm about.

"Heyshhhh! I knowshhh you!" He stumbled over and took another swig before it began waving again. "Youss big D'essshhh Cusshin!" Harry's mind translated the slurs and suddenly recognized the boy for who he was. Piers Polkiss hadn't changed that much physically. He still had the rat like look around him. Piers swayed again and Harry took another step back, eyeing the bottle apprehensively as the movements became jerky and violent.

"Big D mightshhh not be 'ble to takesshh youss butss I cansshh!" He lunged like only a drunken man could and Harry leapt out of the way. Piers went head first into the street before he could catch himself and the bottle smashed on the pavement.

"Dam'ssshhyou!" He dragged himself upright and looked around for Harry. Behind him the said target moved toward a wall and put Glen down behind it.

"Stay here." He whispered tersely, "I'll take care of it." Glen nodded fearfully and Harry swung around in time to dodge a sloppy punch. The blows kept coming as Harry danced around him, looking for any way to subdue Piers but he was thrown a moment later when a blow finally landed. Harry was thrown to the ground by the force and stayed down.

Piers stood above him triumphantly, swaggering over he lifted a foot to stomp down on his victims head but then, even through the alcohol in his system, he began to feel that something was wrong. Shrugging he brought his foot down but before it could stomp the life out of Harry it was blocked! Piers squinted down as he shifted, letting the light from the streetlamp behind him illuminate the ground and instantly tried to back away.

Harry was completely different.

Green eyes glowed with insanity as their owner pushed his foot away, throwing him off balance and making him stumble away. Harry didn't waste any time, leaping to his feet he advanced on Piers who lashed out in fear but Harry, who was normally fast, was now just a blur as he darted around his back and brought up his hand. Piers noticed a dangerous glint there just before the large shard of glass from the smashed liquor bottle plunged into the side of his neck. Harry ripped it as far around as he could before it caught on the tough cartilage of the windpipe. Letting go of the body it dropped like a stone spilling a torent of blood onto the ground to mix with glass and Alcohol.

Not hearing anything but ragged breathing Glen looked over the top of the wall and the sight that met his eyes made him give a small cry of fear. That was what shook Harry out of his trance and the boy blinked, the insanity retreating, only to be replaced with absolute horror when he looked down and saw the spreading pool of blood. A hand shot to his mouth and he reached the bushes just in time to loose the contents of his stomach. He was still shaking a minute or so later when he retrieved Glen from his hiding place.

"Lets… lets get out of here." He said shakily. The words hadn't been necessary but he'd felt the need to say something… anything… after seeing that. He entered number four and listened to the chatter from the kitchen where the Dursley's where eating dinner before darting up the stairs. Putting Glen down on his bed he tore off his clothes and shoved them into a bag before putting that below the loose floorboard. Then he rushed to the shower and began to scrub off every last splatter of blood that had landed on him. Twenty minutes later he was back in his room pacing the floor restlessly muttering to himself while his doll bound uncle looked on.

"What happened?" He murmured. "One second I was down and the next he was dead…" He trailed off as he stopped at the window and looked down. Where were the order? Where they still watching him? He'd they seen him and gone to tell someone that he'd just killed in cold blood?

"It will be alright." Glen said somewhat shakily. "I don't think anyone saw us, we'll be okay." Harry didn't bother to look at him as his emotions went crazy. Rushing him through the stages of denial but never coming to the conclusion of acceptance. He sat down heavily in his desk chair and his hands steadied as he picked up an unfinished cloth doll and began to sew it together, leaving a gap in the stitching along one side so he could pack it with cotton fill later. Glen slid off the bed and walked over on stubby feet before clambering up into the old highchair that had been among Dudley's old broken toys. When he was level with the desk he picked up another needle and joined in. The mindless work helping them to forget the events of the evening.

* * *

"… _And in this morning's news there has been a terrible tragedy in the suburb of Little Winging with the death of a local teenager. He was found dead on Daffodil Lane by joggers in the early hours of the morning. Glass from a broken bottle had been used to slit his throat and the blood alcohol tests done give evidence that he was drinking shortly before the murder. Whether it was a drunken fight or an attack of a more sinister nature is unknown but Police have launched an investigation into the disturbing attack. _

_If anyone knows anything at all that could help police solve the murder please call this number and help bring the culprit to justice…"

* * *

_

The telephone number flashed across the screen and Petunia jumped to he feet to grab a pen, scrawling it neatly onto the pad by the phone just so she had it. Vernon grunted looking away from the screen to where Dudley was sitting watching the screen in barely disguised horror. They'd flashed a picture of Piers' body on the screen, mostly covered by a tarpaulin. That had been followed by one of the boy's school photos, clearly identifying him to the public. His Aunt and Uncle had recognized it too and abruptly started to worry over their fat son. Harry took the opportunity to leave the house unnoticed with Glen and began the walk to the Library. On the way he passed Daffodil Lane. It was barricaded from both ends and people had gathered around with a few Policemen who where questioning the residents of the street. Harry stood on the corner and watched impassively, plunging his mind into the void to keep from panicking and doing something stupid that would give him away. He got nervous though as he passed and heard one of the residents.

"…well I'm no expert on what goes on in the neighborhood but there is one person who might have done something. There's a beastly boy who lives on Privet Drive, his guardians say he goes to St Brutus's for most of the year. We see the good for nothing skulking around the streets at night doing god knows what. Lately he's been carrying that ghastly looking doll that feels like it's watching you." The woman shuddered and screamed a moment later when a nearby letterbox exploded. Police began herding people away but one caught sight of Glen before looking up to Harry's face. It wasn't visible under the oversized hoody he wore but the man seemed to come to the conclusion of who he was. Harry didn't stick around. He turned and ran down the street, slipping into the back alley's he knew like the back of his hand after spending the majority of his childhood running from Dudley and his gang. The chase didn't last long against adults, Harry was still small enough to duck into hidden gaps that no one else would ever hope to get through.

As they got closer to Privet Drive again Harry looked down at Glen who looked back.

"I think it would be best if we left." He said, pointing out the most rational path. They couldn't afford to get caught since that would probably draw attention like moths to a flame. Harry gave a nod of agreement and rushed into the house, flinging himself up the stairs and picking up everything of value. The contents of his trunk went into a backpack he'd picked up in Diagon Alley before third year. It was spelled bottomless and feather light so Harry wouldn't have to drag his trunk around and let it slow him down. His Voodoo equipment where thrown in on top and he picked up Glen again, shoving his wand into a pocket as he skipped out the back door, just as Petunia went to answer a knock on the front. She instantly drew conclusions as the Police where revealed on the doorstep and shrieked.

"HE WENT THAT WAY!"

Harry heard her and ran faster, vaulting clean over the fence, cursing as he landed in a flowerbed. Stumbling over a few weeds he ran up the side of the back neighbor's house and out onto the street again. Glen clung to his neck as Harry skidded out onto the road. He could hear the sirens of the cop cars in the street over and pulled out a piece of chalk. A few quick arcane symbols went down onto the bitumen and he set off again just as cars came onto Rose Court. They ran right over the markings in their pursuit but the slight mix of Voodoo curses and runic magic was a bad luck spell, powerful too because he hadn't had the time to regulate his power flow. They'd be feeling their bad luck for the next twenty-four hours at least, starting with the spectacular bursting of their tires. The distraction was enough for Harry to vanish into the mid morning world of Little Winging and beyond.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I'd write more but this story wasn't as developed as the others before I started writing it so it probably won't be updated until I have a better picture in my head. We'll probably hear from our antagonists in the next chapter and I'm considering having Glenda appear as well…

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	3. Hiding behind Grandma's Skirts

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 3: Hiding behind grandma's skirts

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, I thought I'd just tell you now. Harry isn't insane, only some of the time. The family illness is really only triggered when he's under extreme pressure or if the situation pushes him to do something. Glen is much the same (He went bonkers when he had pressure from both Chucky and Tiffany to be a boy/girl or /kill/not kill.) Other than that he's just a typical semi-pissed off jaded teenager… most of the time, although it progressively gets worse the more killing he's exposed to.

* * *

Harry wasn't in the best of moods as he wove his way through the crowds that lined the busy London streets, Glen dangling limply from his arms. They'd been in the city for about a week and he was now only gathering the nerve to visit the one place that held his curiosity. He roughly pushed a lank of dark curly hair out of his face with a scowl as he picked his way up the stairs and hit the intercom by the heavy doors.

"_Hello, welcome to the Saint Mary's Sanitarium, please state the purpose of your visit."_ Harry took a deep breath and prayed that the voice disguise spells where still working.

"Um, I have an appointment to visit one of the… patients…" His feminine voice trailed off and he gave a faint sigh of relief, as the door was buzzed open. He quickly turned the handle and stepped inside, jumping slightly when it slammed behind him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Evans?" the Nurse behind the desk verified his identity. Not that it was accurate to begin with. Glen was tucked under his arm as he absentmindedly smoothed out his black skirt. He was almost starting to regret having chosen this disguise because, you see, he was dressed as a girl.

That's right, a girl.

Harriet Evans was a fabrication thought up by Harry, Fred and George when they needed some way for Harry to move around without being noticed all the while carrying his uncle. So now he was a gothic fourteen-year-old girl with hair that fell in ringlets to mid back and a full wardrobe of every female article of clothing Gred and Forge could find. Harry was still cursing them violently in the privacy of his own mind and if it hadn't been for the fact that they'd gone all out to help him and swore on their lives not to tell he probably would have given in to the temptation to hex them viciously.

"Oh that's good then, I can imagine why you'd be here, if I just discovered I had relatives I'd want to find them too." The nurse babbled on as she walked out from behind her station. To get access to his grandmother he'd told them that his mother's family had lived in the country when he (well she) was born and had been murdered only a few years ago (technically it was true) and that he'd been living on his own for just as long. It partly explained why she didn't exist in the system since he was sure that Dumbledore had completely wiped any records of him outside of the wizarding world.

They made their way past a few wards and stepped past a checkpoint before the nurse stopped in front of a white door with a small window set in it.

"Alright, we're here. She has been given a mild sedative so she will still be lucid and she's chained down to her chair. Just make sure you stay on your side of the table and if you need any help press one of the red buttons and we'll come running, alright?" Harry nodded again and she slid a card through the reader to one side. Opening the door she stepped aside and let him through before locking it.

Harry immediately felt claustrophobic as his sharp green eyes took note of the camera high up the blank white wall before drifting down to the woman bound to a chair in the other half of the room. A solid slab of concrete that rose to waist level divided the room in half. Harry took a few steps forward and sat down in the provided chair before he met his grandmother's eyes. She was old and wasted with skin practically melting off her bony visage. The amount of drugs they gave her every day and the lack of any real care dragging at her appearance until she fit the image of an insane killer. He repressed a shiver and ran a hand nervously over his skirt again as Glenda Tilly looked down at the doll in her lap. Glen stared back, unmoving.

"Hello Glen." She said a moment later, startling Harry with how normal she sounded, "It's been so long since you last visited me, I think the last time you came with mother dear." Glen didn't reply and Glenda looked back at Harry. "So who did you bring me this time Glen?" Harry looked down from the lazy, piercing moss green gaze.

"Uh… I'm your granddaughter." Harry said softly. "I have to speak to you about something. _Family business_." That got her attention. Glenda snapped upright as far as her chains would allow and lost the despondent look.

"Mother is dead isn't she." Glen was the one who gave a minute nod.

"Yeah, she is." Harry agreed. "I don't think anyone else knows yet. We know it was Grandpa who killed her." Grandpa was code for Chucky, although it took a second for realization to dawn on Glenda's face.

"You shouldn't be here." There was a warning in her voice and a creeping tone of insanity. Harry's hand crept up to the amulet that was displayed around his neck. Glenda saw it and the spark in her eye brightened. "He'll come after that, he wants a new body, they want a new body, they want it back to murder, pillage, rape and burn!" She began to struggle against her bonds, straining them as far as they would go.

"Run away! RUN AWAY! DON'T LET HIM GET YOU! HE'S COMING BACK! DADDY'S COMING FOR YOU!" Harry shot up from his chair, shaking like mad and even before he'd reached the button the door behind Glenda opened and orderlies flooded into the room with what looked like cattle prods as his grandmother continued to yell with a sick twisted expression on her face.

"CHUCKY'S COMING! HE'LL COME AND HE'LL KILL IF YOU DON'T KILL FIRST!" Freaked out he put his back to the wall and stared as she was injected with something. Within seconds she was knocked out and the nurse came bustling back into the room, acting a lot like Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear, come on now, its over." Harry felt the hand on his shoulder guiding him out of the room. He clutched Glen close to his chest and felt the doll shaking too. "We're so sorry you had to see that, normally she's so well behaved these days since she's so old, she hasn't screamed like that in a long time. Your visit must have brought back to many memories." She took him to one of the nurse's stations where another nurse offered him a cup of tea. Harry shook his head no and continued on past, the nurse striding along next to him until he came to a stop by the door. She returned to the desk and pressed a buzzer causing the door to open and Harry waved a thank you before he rushed out into the street and slumped down into a heap on the bottom step, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I never want to go do that again." He said in a shaky tone and he meant every word. They'd been right to put his grandmother in there she _'was' _insane. After a minute he gathered his wits and picked himself up off the ground, walking off down the street as fast as he could toward his tiny rented apartment where he could figure out what to do next.

As he walked he tried to brush off the cold feeling of dread that settled in his bones but it was far beyond his ability to ignore.

After all, Chucky was coming.

* * *

The Death Eater jumped as he heard another rattle from the depths of the dimly lit Hollywood home. The Tilly residence was cursed. No one for miles dared enter because of the strange things that had occurred around the former actress. Jennifer Tilly had been a suspect for multiple murders and child abuse but nothing was ever proven, still, anyone who got close to the woman or her two children where killed in the most brutal ways. Her daughter was overseas in a mental institution under the eye of police and death eaters alike and her son had died of a mysterious disease years ago where he'd just stopped living, almost as if someone had cast Avada Kadavra.

Ms. Tilly had been found murdered in her own him months ago.

And now the death eater was here looking to recruit the killer.

There was a rattle of crystal above him and the death eater looked up before banishing the falling object out of instinct. There was a shout and a kitchen knife went skittering across the floor as the banished doll impacted with the wood paneling.

"**_Incarcerus_**." (Sp?) He intoned and ropes lashed out to bind it.

"Fuck!" A rough adult voice echoed around the entry hall. "What the fuck did you do that for? Let me go you asshole!" Now that the threat had been subdued the death eater stared at the walking talking mangled Good Guy doll. A toy that had gone out of production in the Muggle world years ago because of all the stigma around the dolls.

"Uh…" The man had to gather his wits, the possibility of the famous serial killer really being a doll had never really sunk in before now. "Mr Charles LeRay?" Murderous blue eyes glared up at him.

"Don't call me that! And who's fucking askin'?" He was struggling against the ropes.

"Uh, I am an envoy from my lord, the Dark Lord Voldemort. He wishes to ask you to join him in England and help in his efforts to promote pureblood supremacy. Are you not a pure blooded wizard Mr LeRay?" Chucky was still glaring at him but after a minute or so of struggling he stopped and smirked at the Death Eater.

"Alright… I'll go see your Mouldy'whatsits if you untie these ropes." The death eater sighed mentally at having gained his alliance so quickly, even if he had made a mockery of his name, and waved his wand. The ropes holding the killer doll vanished and he took his eyes off the twisted face to retrieve the international port key from his robes.

"Okay now, just touch the Portkey and say 'Fortress, Dark' in reverse order and it will take you to My Lord." He looked up again and found Chucky nowhere in sight. All he had was a moment to panic before he heard the chandelier tinkle again and looked up just as it fell, a long shard of crystal piercing his right eye and continuing into his brain. Above the death eater that had just been promoted to corpse Chucky dangled from the sparking power cable and laughed, the knife he had dropped in his first attempt clutched in one hand.

"Moron!" He yelled gleefully, reveling in the rush that came in the wake of another kill. He dropped down the few meters to the ground and ambled over to pick up the snake figurine that had been the Portkey and the Death Eaters wand. He gave it an experimental wave and sighed faintly when he got no response from it.

"Bah! I'll go see ya dark lord but no one said you gotta come with me!" He broke the wand over a plastic knee and shoved his knife into the front of his overalls. "…England, huh?" He muttered darkly before he spoke the password and vanished in a swirl of color and light.

* * *

On the other end Chucky landed lightly on his feet and looked around the dark dingy throne room that awaited him.

"Fuck! That Dark Moron watches to many fucking corny horror movies." He said, strutting over to one of the shocked Death Eaters and delivering a quick kick to the shin that caused the man to growl and draw a wand. Chucky fingered his knife but a voice boomed out over the chamber.

"CRUCIO!" Chucky was pleasantly surprised when the man went down almost instantly screaming and twitching in pain. He chuckled and turned toward the torturer only to raise a painted eyebrow when he noticed the snake face.

"Whoa!" He began to snicker. "And I thought my kid was ugly! Not only did you fall out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down but you musta climbed up and fallen out all over again!" The torture stopped behind him and the killer doll got a wonderful view of Voldemort's twitching left eye as he appeared to actively resist the urge to hex him.

"Mr. LeRay." He began stiffly but Chucky cut him off.

"Hey! Call me Chucky! Mr. LeRay makes me sound like my Father and I killed that asshole years ago!" Voldemort looked as though he was grinding his teeth and the Death Eaters shifted uneasily.

"Very well, Chucky." He nearly spat the name and Chucky smirked. "I take it since you're here you've excepted my invitation?" The miniature red head gave a short bark of laughter.

"No way! What's in it for me? Other than a free trip to England there's no reason to join a fucker like you." The thing formerly known as Tom Riddle gripped one arm of his throne until it nearly cracked, he did not like disrespect but until he was an official ally he could just blast him into oblivion. If he let this murderer loose on Dumbledore and his precious Hogwarts he could kill anyone needed within the walls and since he wasn't technically alive he wouldn't be seen or blocked by the wards.

"Name your price." He hissed out and Chucky took a pensive stance.

"Well, I'll work for you if you find something for me." He sent him a grin tinged with insanity. "You see, my bitch of a wife hid this amulet before she died, an amulet that has the power to give me a new body. You find it for me and I'll do whatever you fucking want." He looked at them expectantly as Voldemort went into thought. New body? Maybe he could use this power also and transfer himself into a body no one would suspect him to be in. He could take a pureblood's body and rid himself of the burden of being a half blood. He was smiling a wicked grin to match Chucky's when he returned his attention to the rest of the room.

"Mr. LeRay, I believe we have a deal."

* * *

Miles away from the Dark Lords lair a boy currently disguised as a girl shot upright in bed while in a toy-sized bed on the floor his doll of an Uncle did the same. Harry gripped the amulet hanging from his neck and looked down at Glen with Horror written all over his face when he realized they'd been watching the same dream.

"Did you…?" He choked out and Glen nodded solemnly.

"I haven't had a dream like that since before I met my parents." Glen confirmed and Harry let out a shaky breath.

"We are in deep trouble." He said as he looked out the window and Glen couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N: Eeeeee... maybe a little rushed...

Well that's it for this chapter! I'd say its as good a place as any to leave off. Just to clear things up, Yes, Harry is dressed as a girl, his hair is the result of a hair growth potion given to him by the Weasley twins, he uses one of their more useful pranks to stay in a girl form with a girl voice and they are the only one's who know that anything is wrong. Muggle's are still searching for him for questioning over the murder but the wizards and Dumbledore don't know because they have blocked all contact with him and since he is in the presence of a 'Blood relative' (namely Glen) there was no real change in the protections. (Although technically it hadn't worked in the first place since Lily was adopted.)

Anyway… sometimes Glen dreams about Chucky or something he's done. I don't think it actually happens in a movie… I'll just make it that way for story purposes, okies?

Hmmm… I guess that's all for now and I thank everyone who's reviewed to the story so far. Now if you'll all excuse me I have to go work on Dark Summoner before someone tries to kill me.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	4. Under your nose

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 4: Right under the nose

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

Grim eyes narrowed as they looked over the board covered with photo's and evidence retained from the crime scene. Officer Raoul Thomas had been in the police force for nearly twenty years and never before had he seen a case like this. It was a bungled mess over a murder that had happened in the suburbs, nothing really remarkable considering the record kept on the teen that had been killed but when they had publicized a photo of the boy that had been singled out as a suspect, or at least a witness, part of the government had gone into uproar. He'd had no idea why the boy was so important but it had the upper echelons jumping at shadows and a special agent had been brought in to handle the case of tracking the boy, one Harry potter, down for questioning.

He ran a hand over his face in exasperation and looked tiredly at one photo in particular. It was of a chalk drawing scribbled in the middle of Rose street, done by the teen in question as he evaded police. Now, he was a regular upstanding citizen and he didn't really believe in magic in the slightest, but he had seen cults and this drawing looked to be the work of one. It was a small circle surrounded by runes and with strange drawings in the center and a small cloth bag sitting right in the middle filled with a few sprigs of rosemary, a strange black powder and a couple of other plant ingredients that forensics had yet to identify.

Another officer had likened the magic circle to voodoo after hearing how the officers in the car who had discovered it had been having the worst sort of luck for weeks. That had been what got him thinking. There was only one person with the supposed aptitude for voodoo in the criminal world and that was a certain killer doll myth from America. Oddly enough, his name had been coming up everywhere. Only just the other day the Saint Mary's Sanitarium had reported that the supposed, daughter of Charles LeRay had been visited by her 'granddaughter'. It had been termed suspicious by the orderlies who had seen the news cast about Harry Potter and said this girl could have been his sister, right down to the ugly doll she carried.

Somehow, he just knew this was going to get complicated.

Then there was the increase in murders and kidnappings. It had been going on for nearly twice as long as the voodoo business but recently it had become even more violent, leading him to believe it was all somehow connected, and the boy, Harry Potter, was the key to unlocking it all.

Backing away from the board Raoul grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and went to the door, taking one last look at the photo in the center before he switched off the light and headed out. He needed a drink badly and he wasn't going to find one here.

* * *

"OI! Harriet! Break's over in ten!" Harry huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of his face when he heard the manager of the bar yell out.

"Alright! COMING!" He called back, wincing at the shrill pitch his own voice took. He looked down at Glen who was sitting on a crate in the back room. They'd been talking about their shared dream/vision that had given them the heads up over Chucky's arrival in England and where debating whether or not they should contact someone with the details, although, not that anyone would believe them. Killer dolls and magic? Even the Ministry would brush it off in favor of other problems. Sighing Harry pulled his hair up into a messy bun on the back of his head brushing his bangs behind his ears he let his hand hover over the spot on his forehead concealed with makeup before he made sure Glen was hidden once more. His Uncle was nodding off for a nap when he retied his apron and walked out behind the bar.

Harriet had been forced to find work to support herself when news had finally reached the wizarding world. Even though there was probably nothing to place him as the murderer he didn't want to be found. It was all to much hassle to go back into the protection of the order. This was family business and to tell the truth, Harry didn't want anyone else involved. Chucky was his problem. In any case, the owner of the bar had been the only one willing to hire a girl of barely sixteen years old to work during the night shift when there was a lower chance of someone finding out. It was relatively clean and looked nice enough, with polished wood floors and dim lighting that was enough to give it a somewhat cozy feel. Plus, it was only a few blocks from a police station; making would be troublemakers reluctant to start something when it doubled as a cop's hangout during the day.

Since it was mid week the bar was almost empty and Harry began washing used glasses in the sink in the corner where he could keep an eye on the door for anyone who came in. It wasn't long before an aging black man wearing a somewhat rumpled suit and a thick grey coat walked in and sat down at the bar, one hand going over his eyes as he signaled for a drink.

"What can I get you?" Harry asked and the man looked up, surprised at hearing a teenage girl instead of the usual bartender.

"Aren't you a bit young to be working in a bar girl?" He questioned gruffly and the girl gave him a blank look.

"I'm older than I look." She said with a shrug as he ordered a glass of whiskey anyway. He studied her as she went about pouring with somewhat clumsy movements. She was still only learning how to handle the work.

"So why are you working anyway?" He was bored and talking to the barmaid was as good a distraction as any. For a moment she looked as though she wasn't going to say anything but instead, gave in.

"My grandmother… I was living with her up until she died, but since I don't have any other relatives I'm on my own." She shrugged again and turned back to her work but as she did so a heavy looking amulet fell out of her shirt. Raoul noticed the gem reflected in the dim lighting before he made out the circle of symbols around it that looked somewhat familiar. He nearly hit himself when he remembered where he'd seem them before.

"Excuse me." He called out and she half turned toward him, emerald green eye's wary.

"Yes?" he nodded to the piece of oversized jewelry.

"That necklace you have there, what is it supposed to symbolize?" She seemed startled that it had appeared and reached up to brush her fingers over it.

"It's something my great grandmother left for me." She explained taking a look at it herself. "She said it was a powerful voodoo amulet and that I should never let anyone touch it." She waved dismissively and tucked it out of sight behind her apron. Struck by a thought Raoul grabbed a pen and began to doodle on a napkin.

"Do you think you could tell me what this is?" He asked, cheering internally at his luck finding someone who knew a thing or to about magic. The girls eyes widened in recognition when she saw the symbol and she grabbed the napkin out of his hands before he could say anything, rushing over to the sink and plunging it under the tap until it disintegrated in the hot water.

"Don't do that!" She shrilled. "If you draw a bad luck circle wrong and something powers it there's no telling what it will do!" For a moment she just looked mad then it seemed to sink in that she was almost yelling and her jaw snapped shut, but it was to late, that damage was done and she had let on just how much she knew.

"So it was a bad luck spell?" Raoul pushed on. The girl looked around somewhat franticly but then forced herself to relax.

"Yes." She admitted quietly. "The one I think you where trying to draw was a rushed version." She took out the pad she used for orders and began to draw a much better copy of the circle.

"That's it." Raoul admitted when he saw the completed drawing. The girl ripped it off the pad and disposed of it the same way she had the napkin. There was a minute of silence and Raoul ordered another drink before she spoke up again.

"Why did you ask about the circle anyway?" Raoul looked up and thought about it for a minute, maybe if he told her she'd help him with the case, she might even be able to guess the places a voodoo cult might hide out.

"I'm a cop." He said, absentmindedly noting her startled reaction. "I've been working on this case for the last month and that circle has been confusing us for a while. It was left in the middle of the street by a kid who was running away from police, we think he might have been witness to a murder and got scared when we singled him out. Either way, he's vanished completely, everyone thinks he's involved with some voodoo cult." The girl put her head down upon hearing this and went back to the sink. Raoul was sure she was ignoring him but she began to speak in a low voice.

"Practitioners don't join cults." He perked up upon hearing this. "Voodoo is something that runs in families, you find your boy's family and you'll find him." She didn't speak again and Raoul knew a dismissal when he heard it. She didn't have anything more to say but it was a good enough hint anyway. He stood up and set down a few notes on the bar.

"Before I go…" He began. "What's your name?" Her hands stopped moving in the sink and the silence seemed to stretch before she answered.

"Harriet." She didn't say anything else and Raoul left, taking the stairs back to street level. It was supposed to be his day off tomorrow and now he was considering canceling lunch with his family to follow up on this new lead. A pity, since he had so been looking forward to seeing his grandson again. He didn't get to see Dean nearly as much as he wanted to these days…

* * *

Chucky was in serial killer heaven.

After he had agreed to join up with that ass who called himself a Dark Lord Chucky had been doing what he did best. Every few nights a Death Eater would portkey with him to a location somewhere in England and wait as he let himself loose on the frightened people of the world. Then after he'd had his fill of slaughtering innocent people the Death Eater would take him back to the hidey hole he'd found in the Dark Lord's fortress with his stash of booze, cigarettes and porno magazines.

It was the life.

But, of course, something important was missing.

Chucky wanted a body, and to get his body he needed the amulet and to get the amulet he needed to find his chicken shit son.

But where had Tiff hidden him?

The involuntary red head thought back over the years and tried to remember everything he could about his traitorous wife. Then he had an odd thought. Hadn't Glenda been pregnant? Tiff might not have known that he knew but he had indeed noticed that his little girl had gotten herself knocked up.

"Hmmmm." He mused and took another swig from a beer bottle that was nearing empty. He'd make a note of it and get someone to take him to the loony bin tomorrow night.

After all, it wasn't like Glenda was going anywhere.

* * *

Miles away, sitting in her darkened cell Glenda stared absently at the whitewash ceiling and began to laugh. She laughed and she laughed, feeling the confusion of the doctors as they watched her via the cameras high up the walls.

Laughing…

Laughing…

"Run away Harry." She whispered hysterically. Her own flesh and blood couldn't hide from her. "Run away, Run away, Run away, Run away…" The woman trailed off into silence.

"Daddy's coming."

The orderlies hit her with a tranquilizer and she knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Heh, I guess that's a good place to leave off. It's kind of a short chapter but this story really hasn't been thought out far… (well… not as much as my Freddy one.)

The new character was introduced. Officer Raoul Thomas is one of those cops who already has pieces of the bigger picture under his nose but just can't seem to bring them together. He will be appearing frequently while the story is still being set in the muggle world. Around this point there's still a few weeks left until the end of the summer holidays and Harry's birthday might be mentioned somewhere in the next two chapters.

As for that little thing with Glenda… well lets just say that she's a little psychic in her madness as well, okay?

Aieeeeee… I'll have more time to work on this though since I dropped the Tafe course I was doing… (I still haven't updated Dark Summoner….)

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	5. Found

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 5: Found

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

"So…"

"…Our esteemed investor."

"How have…"

"…You been?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the twins looked him over and set Glen down on a nearby bench. They where in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Harry just having arrived out of the blue, still in disguise.

"I'm fine guys and yes, before you ask, the Girly Gumdrops are still working fine." The Twins grinned at each other triumphantly. When Harry had asked them to help him with a disguise they'd suggested testing a candy they'd already been working on. Like the name implied, they where gumdrops that once eaten, transformed you into a girl for an hour for every drop eaten. Harry had a bag of them on hand at all times but usually let them wear off so he could get any form of decent sleep (Nightmares not withstanding) after all, trying to sleep with to large lumps on your chest was uncomfortable when you didn't grow up with them to begin with.

"No Side effects?" George asked moving over and poking him… well her, in the chest. Harry swatted his hand away with an irritated look.

"None what so ever…. Well, except maybe the chocolate craving." That got a raised eyebrow from both twins.

"Chocolate…"

"…Craving?" Harry felt his face heating up and shrugged dismissively.

"Hormones?" He offered casually but the twins just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Harry's female features twisted into a scowl. "Don't make me hex you." He groused, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot like he'd seen Ginny and Hermione do on occasion until the twins stopped laughing and paid attention to him again.

"Scary!" They chorused and Harry finally relented, his face relaxing into a more normal lopsided smile.

"Have you got my things?" He asked, and the pair handed him a pile of books.

"Sixth year texts." One twin said loudly as Harry struggled for a moment to hold up the weight.

"Filched the list from out little Ronniekins." The other murmured with a wicked grin on his face. "He still hasn't noticed the additions we made." Harry rolled his eyes and accepted another bag of various items they'd retrieved. Potions ingredients, quills, parchment, ink… Harry disregarded the last few items. He'd brought a stack of notebooks and muggle pens when he needed a place to write down all the notes and discoveries he'd made while practicing voodoo on his neighbors.

"Thanks guys." Harry breathed out. He hadn't wanted to risk going shopping himself, but the twins hadn't minded getting him these either. They where still under the impression that they owed him something.

"Come on Glen!" Harry called out, balancing the packages in his arms. "Time to go!"

They walked out into the Alley, Glen running behind her in a small cloak that covered him from head to toe, not that it really mattered if his hood was up or down as this, of course, was the center of the wizarding world. The strange didn't look quite so out of place here.

If Harry hadn't been so eager to get out of public he might have noticed the wide eyes that watched Glen from across the street or the crack of apparation as the Death Eater who had been passing by suddenly vanished from the doorway across the street from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, but none of that really seemed to matter…. It wasn't like he looked like Harry Potter anymore.

**CRACK!**

* * *

"My Lord, I bring some unusual news!" Lucius Malfoy went down on one knee before Lord Voldemort as he announced his presence. The Dark Lord looked up, appearing somewhat bored as he stared down at Malfoy's head.

"Why have you disturbed me Lucius? What news do you bring." His snake like hiss, sent shivers up the spines of the Death Eaters still present in the room. The blonde bowed his head lower.

"I was just in Diagon Alley, my lord, and I believe I have seen another being not unlike your newest…" He paused and would have made a face if it wasn't for the fact he was a Malfoy. "…Ally." Lucius said the word like there was something particularly unpleasant under his nose. Voldemort looked slightly more interested and his gaze sharpened on his servant.

"Tell me, Lucius." He demanded, sitting up straighter on his skull and snake adorned throne. The blonde nodded.

"It moved under it's own power and somewhat resembled that… creature, but it was in the company of a young girl. I believe it is merely playing subservient and could potentially be swayed to our cause should we approach it, possibly it's owner." Voldemort looked thoughtful for a long moment until there was a roaring laugh from the shadows of the room and Chucky swaggered out of the darkness.

"So the Chicken Shit was here after all! What luck!" He fingered the knife stuck through the straps of his stained overalls. Voldemort and his Death Eaters alike, all stared at the midget killer as he let out another insane laugh that might have put Voldemort's hissing to shame. "My bitch of a wife didn't fucking hide him well enough! The kids gonna have the Amulet if he's awake." The red haired doll turned toward Lucius and grinned darkly.

"Come on Lucy." He taunted. "Come tell me all about it."

* * *

Officer Thomas sighed as he trudged up the steps of his daughter's home and knocked on the frame. The lead he'd had on the Surrey Murder had ended up a dead end. Harriet, the girl from the bar had told him that the voodoo went on in family lines, but the red tape that swallowed up Harry Potter's family was more than his rank could dissipate. He'd interviewed the boy's aunt, only to get a spew of slander about how the boy was no good and how his parents where good for nothings who had been blown up in a car accident and how the kid had been dropped on their doorstep.

Seeing as she wasn't going to be any more use he'd bid her good day and went to investigate her ramblings but St Brutus's, the school she'd said Potter attended, had no record of the boy. Looking deeper he'd tried to find anything he could about his parents deaths but he found nothing. His mother wasn't even blood related to the Aunt, having been adopted as a baby and his father didn't exist in any known record or census. Harry Potter himself had never been recorded as born. No birth certificate, no nothing.

The case had been grinding on his last nerve so he'd decided to visit his family after all, hoping to find a distraction from all the new questions his investigation seemed to unearth.

"Dad!" The surprised voice of his daughter was muffled through the door as she exclaimed in surprise then the door was flung open and he received an armful of human being. He laughed and lay a large hand on his grandson's head.

"Grandpa! You're late!" Raoul rolled his eyes as he let himself be ushered into the house. Dean attended a special school in Scotland for most of the year, one for children with very special talents who where taught to use those talents by an isolated and secretive community of people that in his idol investigations, had found no real trace of.

"I'm sorry, but I got caught up on a really big case!" He apologized with a laugh at the exasperated look on his daughters face, and the excited one on Deans. The boy simply loved to hear about his cases and for once Raoul needed to get his problems off his chest as he made himself comfortable at the kitchen table while his daughter went about making tea.

"Which sort of case is it this time?" Dean asked and Raoul looked down.

"I've been trying to track down a witness to a murder in the suburbs, but it's like the kid doesn't exist. You'd think a sixteen year old boy wouldn't get far but he's doing a bloody good job at hiding from us." Dean looked thoughtful and not for the first time Raoul thought he'd make a great Detective one-day if he ever joined Scotland Yard. "We also think he might be into some very dark stuff. He left a voodoo ritual to slow us down when he ran from police. A source says it runs in families, but it seems his doesn't exist either." Raoul sat back and watched as Dean thought before a cup of tea was placed in front of him and his daughter struck up a conversation. Eventually though they where interrupted when Dean sat upright in his seat looking distracted.

"Do you know the guy's name?" He asked and Roaul didn't stop to wonder how much trouble he'd be in if anyone ever found out he was spilling information on such an important case like this left right and center.

"Harry Potter." He said and Dean's eyes grew so wide they looked as though they would fall right out of his head. The boy's jaw dropped and he nearly swore, earning a hard look from his mother in the process.

"No way!" He gasped out. "Dark hair? Green eyes?" Dean asked rapidly and the older man nodded. Dean leaned heavily against the back of the kitchen chair and gaped. Raoul's eyes narrowed at the reaction and he quickly found his suspicions raised.

"You know him Dean?" The boy looked at him.

"He's in my house at school." Dean said tersely and Raoul took a moment to put the information together with the facts already established in his mind.

One - Dean was special, and was taught at a special school.

Two - If Harry Potter was at his school, then he was the same kind of special with whatever ability Dean had.

Three - He knew Dean didn't practice any sort of Voodoo so it couldn't have been a school for that.

Four – The school was run by a very secretive community that didn't seem to exist in any known record.

Five – Harry Potter, and his father didn't seem to exist…

"What else do you know about him?! His parents? His friends? Why doesn't he want to be found?" Raoul asked quickly as his daughter's eyes widened at the direction of the conversation. Dean looked lost on what to say as he absorbed what his grandfather was asking.

"Well… the Potters are a real old family." He began tentively. "And he's always hanging out with Ron and Hermione… he's kinda famous at school. Harry gets into heaps of trouble all the time but none of it's his fault and there's this freak everyone calls You-Know-Who who killed his parents. He tried to kill Harry but it backfired and he came back last year, so I guess that's why he doesn't want to be found…" Dean trailed off, but the man was no longer listening. The conversation had sparked an idea and he got up abruptly from his seat.

"I'm sorry honey." He addressed his daughter. "But I'm afraid I'll have to skip the tea. I think I know where to find our missing witness." A wave and a goodbye later he was out the door. His daughter yelling after him, until she to was drowned out by the sounds of traffic.

* * *

Feet tromped up and down the stairs as people started to move out of the bar. The owner stood behind them carrying the last of the drunks that had fallen asleep at their table and where hoping they'd just be ignored for the night. Harry emerged from behind the bar and went about collecting glasses when she noticed one man still sitting at the corner of the bar. It took her a moment to realize that it was in fact the detective that had been here a few days ago asking about voodoo. The bar owner, a burly man of significant stature went to tell him to move before Harry waved from the corner shaking her head.

"Don! I'll take care of him." She said, just loudly enough to be heard over the soft music still playing in the bar now that there wasn't a crowd to cover the sound.

"If you're sure…" He looked at the cop, then back to the whisp of a girl he'd hired on good faith.

"I'll be fine…" Harry rolled her eyes and picked up the full tub that held sodden beer mugs and moved to the gap in the bar. Don shrugged and returned to the back room where his office was located, leaving the pair at the bar. Harry started to stack and industrial dishwasher when Raoul finally decided to speak.

"You know how hard you've been to track down?" Harry froze for a moment, then continued to stack the machine. "I went through every file, interview and photograph I could find, and I couldn't find any connection to Harry Potter. The boy didn't exist, and his father didn't exist and his mother's trail ended when it turned out she was adopted at birth. Then I got to see my grandson and he tells me Harry Potter goes to his school. The one even I can't find and he won't tell me about and everything started to make sense." He set his glass on the bar with a soft thud.

"There's been a lot of murders recently. They confused police when whole families where massacred and homes destroyed, but then they found a pattern that linked back to a string of murders done by a serial killer years ago. A guy called Charles LeRay that was said to have been turned into a doll…" When Harry dropped a glass and span around, eyes wide, the man knew he'd hit the mark.

"But you knew that didn't you." Roaul got up and leaned over the bar slightly. "You have to come forward and testify against him when we catch him. You saw him killing that boy in Surrey didn't you!"

Harry had been afraid that his cover had been blown, that someone had finally figured out the horrible thing he'd done when relief washed over him. He didn't know… the officer just thought he'd seen Chucky kill that rat Polkiss instead of doing the deed himself.

"We can put you into witness protection and the bastard will never find you, but you're the biggest chance we have of catching him. He's already got to Glenda Tilly. She was found dead in her cell two days ago but they couldn't find her remaining family… you, to inform them of that." Harry stared numbly. He didn't know his grandmother, and after the visit, he hadn't really wanted to, but to think the last remnants of his family where now a serial killer, his doll like uncle and himself stung more than grief would.

"I…can't." She said slowly after a moment of thought and the officer gaped at her dumbly.

"You can't..?" Harry abruptly went back to work as she spoke. More confidence in her tone now that she knew she wasn't being hunted as a murderer.

"I can't afford to go into protective custody. I have to go back to school in September whether I want to or not and if I'm put on any records it's likely they'll find me faster. I've got a lot more secrets to keep than just that and I can't afford to be in the center of this mess more than I already am." The last glass switched from the tub to the dishwasher with a loud clatter and she slammed the front shut, hitting the buttons to turn it on before proceeding to lock up the spirits in the cabinets behind the bar.

"But still! We can protect you in other ways! Then you won't have to dress up like a girl." Harry froze.

"It's my choice to use this disguise. It's the one way I can remain unnoticed, or don't you realize the sort of problems I have coming after me?!" She turned around eyes blazing. The officer gave her a look that was equally as desperate.

"Then if you're denying police protection, at least help the investigation. You know more about what's going on with the voodoo than half the force does and you can help us unravel this! In the very least you could take that curse off those officers… I think they've had a bad enough go of it already…"

Harry had the grace to look ashamed by that.

After a long moment of silence she finally gave in.

"Alright… but if they find me, you wont, and I'm going back to school come September." Raoul sagged in relief.

"That's all I ask." He said quietly. "Besides, my grandson will be able to keep an eye on you there. He was the one who lead me to you in the first place. I believe you know him, Dean Thomas?" The boy turned girl faced away from him so he would notice her expression.

Her secret was blown for now… and she knew who she needed to look out for…

She'd figure out the rest later.

* * *

A/N: Wooooot! I finally got a chapter finished! I've been really…. Uninspired for a long time. I've been having some difficulty coming up with something well, really I've been coming up with shitloads of story lines but nothing to continue the old ones… I just lost interest for a while, but I have been trying hard to finish off some stuff, Like Dark Summoner, but I keep on going to write the ending of the sequel or something.

Eh well, I've got a solid story line for this one now so there's a higher chance it'll be updated again.

Don't forget to review!

Cya.


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

The suburbs of London where falling behind and giving way to lush green countryside as the Hogwarts express sped out of the city toward the wizarding school for another year. Harry stared out the window still in disguise and wondering about the man who had escorted her to the station.

Officer Thomas had been happy with the headway he was making with the case, and he'd officially employed her as a consultant on the case to make sure she stayed around. Outside of that he'd left her alone and went about cleaning up over Chucky's rampage.

At the first opportunity though Harry had slipped past her watchers and the order agents out looking for her and found an empty compartment on the train. Glen was quietly shifting through a pile of chocolate frogs and their cards, biting off the frog's heads with a little more violence than necessary, his sharp teeth covered in chocolate guts.

The train was a good hour into the trip when the door of the compartment opened for the first time and in came the head of Dean Thomas as Glen dropped into Barbie mode, as Glen had told him Chucky and Tiffany had called it.

"Hey Harriet!" The black boy grinned at the name as he sidled into the compartment without asking permission and throwing himself into the seat across from her. Harry just gave him a 'look' that clearly asked 'why the hell was he bothering her now'. Dean just grinned back, correctly interpreting the expression.

"Grandad said to keep an eye out for you this year!" He all but chirped. "You know you could have just asked for help when all this started you know. I got Seamus to help me look it up and the Chucky guy is bad news, did you know the wizards where tracking him? After a while they figured that it was an enchanted toy, but boy, Grandad said that you called it Voodoo. That magic was practically outlawed! That LeRay guy was the last member of a Pureblood family that practiced it." Harriet's gaze strayed to the doll beside her.

"No, Chucky isn't the last member." She looked up at Dean's confused expression. "I asked Offier Thomas not to tell anyone, until there was an actual trial, if anything like that ever came up. But my mother wasn't a random Muggleborn." Dean, wasn't what you'd call stupid by any means, and he didn't take long to put together the Obvious.

"You? You're a LeRay?" His eyes went wide in shock and Harriet gestured to Glen, who finally relaxed, giving Dean a small wave before he lashed out to grab another chocolate frog.

"Hello, my name is Glen." He introduced himself and Dean's jaw dropped. He looked between them franticly for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, sliding to the floor where he remained, comatose.

Harriet looked down at him from her seat and gave into the urge to giggle. Honestly, she hadn't quite meant to scare him so badly, but then again, she hadn't wanted to give up that particular secret at all. However, these things had a way of happening anyway and the dark haired boy turned girl, sighed as she got to her feet and hauled Dean back onto the bench.

She had to change back anyway, so it was probably better that he'd passed out.

* * *

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was far from eventful. Hermione and Ron had passed while he'd still been in disguise and Dean had finally woken up some time after. He'd been freaked out by Glen, but his uncle had proved to be the furthest thing from a killer doll possible and was currently playing checkers with Dean, on a magnetic board the other Gryffindor had brought along. Harry stared out the window, most of the way. His eyes half closed as the motion of the train nearly lulled him to sleep before he'd sit back up again, fearing he'd see something from Voldemort if he closed his eyes.

Hogsmeade station seemed far too dark as they got off the dimly lit train and piled into carriages drawn by emancipated looking Thestrals. Seeing them reminded him of all the times he'd seen death, and the memory of slitting Piers throat made him shiver as he got onto the carriage beside Dean. He felt exposed on the ride to the castle, his hands twisting in his lap nervously as the Patil Twins chatted to Dean. He'd left Glen with their luggage, not sure how the rest of the wizarding population would react to his presence if they where to find his uncle and with the 'savior' no less.

That's if they even knew.

While Harry looked forward toward the new year something else was looming from behind. Blue glass eyes flickered from student to student and the bush that concealed their owner quivered with excitement that went unnoticed by the masses.

Chucky laughed quietly to himself as he took in the scene. So many young wizards… So many corruptible minds… So many possible bodies! The bush shook again as tiny feet pattered along the ground in a hurry, covering more distance that might have been possible for someone his size as he ran and caught hold of the axle of the last Thestral drawn carriage moving toward the school.

The old asshole, Voldemort had dropped him here, hopping he'd cause havoc, and Havoc he'd cause, but he knew, his little granddaughter was here somewhere with that chicken shit son of his. Riding on the axle he wondered if she carried on the family business or not. If she was a raving lunatic like Glenda or a real lady killer like Tiff. There was gonna be hell to pay if that shit had rubbed off on her. He wanted a granddaughter he could be proud of and a pansy just wasn't gonna cut it.

His laughter frightened the children in the carriage above as the wards slid over him, hardly noticing he was there.

Watch out Hogwarts… Chucky's coming for you….

* * *

"Harry Potter?" McGonagal called his name off the list on the third day of classes and he only just heard it as he burst into the classroom at the very last second, diving for an empty seat at the back.

"Here!" He called and sagged when all he got was a tight lipped look from the Professor before she finished taking the roll and set it aside.

For the last few days it had been much the same. He would show up at the very last second for classes and was often the first one out the door when the bell rang. The teachers didn't approve of the constant, frantic rush he seemed to be in, but so far they had refrained from comment in front of other students.

Not that they saw him much outside classes either.

To tell the truth, Harry was scared he'd be cornered. While Hogwarts had always felt like a home to him, the castle was just to full of people he would rather avoid.

Especially Dumbledore.

The green eyed boy had always known that the man could see straight through him, and the knowledge of Legimancy made it worse. Harry was terrified he would see the truth if he looked him in the eyes, let alone stayed in the same room with the man. By making himself scarce at meal times and staying out right until the moment curfew started he was effectively avoiding the headmaster, but it would only be so long before everyone caught on to the game.

The only one who didn't try to probe him for answers was Dean, mostly because he already knew what Harry was facing. The dark boy often took Glen with him on the days when Harry was too paranoid to keep him around. Normally, his uncle wouldn't leave his side, and it was one of his greatest fears to loose yet another family member, even if this one was a doll, but when Ron and Hermione, or one of the teachers got close he'd hide him the first chance he got.

To put it simply, being back in a confined space with a greater risk of his secrets spilling for everyone to see, was running his nerves ragged.

It had been early on a Saturday night when the event all the tension in the castle had been leading up to, happened. Harry, Dean and Glen had been in the Room of Requirements, hiding from the school at large when the alarm screeched throughout the school.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!" Dumbledore's voice practically roared in their ears. "PROFESSORS! ACCOUNT FOR EACH AND EVERY STUDENT AS SOON AS THEY ARRIVE!" Harry was still frozen when the announcement ended and didn't pay any attention to Dean when he started to pack away the magnetic chessboard, looking at him expectantly.

"This is not good…" Harry muttered and looked at Glen.

"Don't worry, I'll take him." Dean said opening his bag for Glen to climb in. Harry gave him a grateful look.

"Thank's Dean." He said in genuine relief as he armed himself, sliding his wand up his sleeve and gripping it as they made their way toward the grand staircase.

"So what do you think is going on?" Seamus asked as they slid into a group of Gryffindors heading down.

"Nothing good, that's for sure." A burly seventh year prefect said his eyes darting around for any indication in the halls around them. Blue eyes alighted on Harry briefly; acknowledging him before he continued on his self imposed guard duty. No doubt they'd been told to look out for him specifically in cases such as this, but Harry wasn't as concerned with them as he looked around and caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye as they passed through another section of the fifth floor to access the central staircase of Hogwarts.

His feet faltered and he came to a stop, peering into the gloom even as the bottom dropped out of his stomach…

"Potter?" The prefect had noticed that he'd stopped and the other boys, sans Dean, turned and looked at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"Oi! What do ye see Harry?" Seamus asked, trotting back to look in the same direction.

"Nothing Seamus." He said quietly, shaking his head and turning to catch up, pulling the irish boy with him. "Lets just get to the Great Hall." Outwardly he appeared calm. But inside, he was already terrified.

'_No… don't let it be him…. Just….. don't.'_

Students clogged the halls the closer they got to the Great Hall and Harry almost got lost in the crowd as they passed through the doors, but Dean Stuck to him like glue as they where pushed out into the open space on the other side. Children and teenagers where clustered in groups. First years who hadn't yet formed a proper attachment to their house stood huddled in the center of the room, comforting each other as a few Hufflepuff girls hovered over them. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's mingled together, all talking loudly while the Slytherins had drawn to the side of the hall where their house table usually stood, speaking amongst themselves and sending wary glances toward the front of the Hall where Dumbledore stood watching the congregation, his face worn and tired, and no sign of a twinkle anywhere in his gaze.

Acting mostly out of instinct Harry moved to the back of the Hall, leaning against the stone walls to the left of the door he watched as everyone settled down, most of the kids seating themselves on the floor like they'd done in grade school when story time rolled round.

The talking stopped.

A few teachers approached him, reporting that everyone was accounted for and Harry suddenly noticed something from his vantage point at the back of the hall.

Professor Sprout was missing from the line of teachers on the Dais.

Harry's blood ran cold.

"I am sorry to have called you down here so close to your Bed times, but a crime most heinous in nature has been committed. I can not in good conscience, tell you just what has occurred, but I can tell you that our Herbology teacher, Proffessor Sprout… is no longer with us." His grim words sent a ripple of gasps running through the crowd and quite suddenly a few of the more emotional Hufflepuffs started crying. Noise started in the hall again as some turned to comfort them, and others began to speculate wildly before they eventually realized it was important to listen and turned back to Dumbledore.

The man hadn't moved during the outburst and managed a slight benign smile in an attempt to comfort them.

"I must ask you all to remain in the Great Hall for the rest of the Evening." He continued and the large pile of Purple sleeping bags appeared by the wall, just like they had the time Sirius had broken into the castle to kill Wormtail and more murmuring ensured.

"Teachers will escort anyone who needs to use the facilities in groups and dinner will be provided as usuall. We can only pray that this will be resolved by the morning."

Having said his piece Dumbledore left the hall to continue his investigation and Dean went to grab a few sleeping bags before he noticed that Harry was still as white as a sheet.

"Harry?" Deadened green eyes made him shiver when they met his and Dean couldn't help but notice that the Gryffindor Golden boy was more jumpy than usual…

"It's him." Harry whispered, his expression haunted. Dean stared in confusion for a long while before he suddenly realized what he was talking about and his eyes widened.

"We should tell my Grandpa!" He hissed and Harry shook his head frantically.

"No!" He all but hissed back. "He can't get into Hogwarts anyway! He's a Muggle!"

Dean backed off like he'd been slapped and gave Harry a hard look before he recognized the truth behind his words.

"So what are we going to do about your grandpa anyway?" Harry gave him a stressed look and slid down the wall.

"Nothing, we won't do anything." Harry said, closing his eyes.

"The teachers are aware of him now, he won't do anything if they don't give him the chance to get them alone." Dean watched him uneasily, and eventually wondered off to join a few other Gryffindors before the teachers in the hall had them settle down and go to sleep.

But Harry didn't sleep.

He stayed up long into the night, staring into the starlit hall like the devil itself was going to jump out at him.

And to him, that was what Chucky was.

* * *

A/N: Euurkk!

Two stories updated, if a little short.

I'm just updating as I get the inspiration to write chapters these days. I don't get a lot of time to really think about them. My Career just took another dive. My normal boss went on holiday and his boss moved into our office while he was gone, and the bitch is DRIVING ME ABSOLUTELY INSANE!!

It took 5 weeks for my last female boss to drive me to tears and this boss managed it in less than 2 weeks, completely smashing the last one's record. If I hadn't already promised to my boss (The nice 'Male' one) that our entire team would still be here when he got back I'd have already quit, but allas, it's one promise I fully intend on sticking too….

If I miss my yearly update mark, Assume that I've killed myself to avoid jail time after I Brutally murdered my boss.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


	7. Fish in a Barrel

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 7: Fish in a Barrel

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, this story isn't going to be much longer. I estimate about 2 or 3 more chapters after this one at most. It was actually just a brain fart to start with and to tell the truth, kinda shocked me when I managed to develop it a little more. But yeah, at least with this one you won't be waiting as long as you did with Dark Summoner to see the end….. hopefully. Lol. We all know I'm a lazy bastard.

* * *

Monday morning came, and the Teachers finally let the students return to their normal schedules. They kept a tight reign over their classes, never letting the students out of their sight for more than an instant and more than one person commented on the likeness to their second year when the Basilisk was on the loose in the school. Professor Sprout's classes had been canceled for the rest of the term and the Hufflepuff's where in mourning for their head of house.

Harry was still waiting for someone to call on him, for someone to notice his behavior but it seemed to have slipped everyone's minds as school continued disturbingly normal. A few weeks passed without anyone dying before the teacher's began to relax. Students slowly got more carefree and it seemed like the crisis was over before it had even begun. But exactly a month after the first killing the alarms sounded throughout the school, waking the students. They where herded into the great hall while the school was searched three times in the following weeks and each time a new body was discovered.

A Pair of students who had snuck out to snog had been found dead in the charms corridor closet, but they where just the first, as the killer started to systematically pick off anyone left alone outside in the halls.

In his heart Harry knew that he couldn't just stay out of it anymore.

Dean and Glen just watched him as he pulled his bag closer to him and transferred Glen to the darker skinned boy's bag.

"Take care of him… please… and take care of this." Harry reached under his shirt and pulled out the Amulet. Dean looked grim as he placed it around his neck and turned away.

"You're not really gonna go after him are you?" He asked and Glenn, who had the feeling he knew what Harry would do, gasped.

"You can't go!" He said, low enough not to be heard by the students in the hall around them. Harry gave him a sad smile, he knew what he had to do…. Wasn't Chucky here for him anyway?

"I can't just let him keep killing like this, Glenn. You of all people know what he's like."

"But…" The little red haired doll looked lost and Harry knelt down to hug him. Ignoring a few stares he suddenly got from people nearby.

"Ever since the night I killed Peirs… I think I learned something about our family." Glen looked us at him with wide glassy eyes and Harry let a smile slip across his face.

"We're all batshit crazy, and I have a saving people thing to make up for all of you."

Stunned.

Silence stretched between the three, even though the hall was roaring with noise around them. It was the last thing neither Glen or Dean had been expecting him to say. In that shocked silence Harry took the opportunity to slip away. Creeping through the rows of kids and tables he reached the side door to the hall teachers used and slipped through.

He knew Chucky was out there, he could almost taste the blood in the air as he made his way through the castle back in the direction of Griffindor Tower. If he was going to take on his Grandfather, he'd need more than a little help. He'd spent many sleepless nights watching over the other boys in the dorms as he and Glen worked. They'd built traps and snares, little pieces of Vodun Magic that when mixed with various rituals could slow something like Chucky down. Then, they'd be able to drive the knife home and kill him…. If they where lucky.

But first.

The pink lady looked upset when he appeared, but ushered him into the Common Room when he gave her the password. Violet, her friend from downstairs had been sharing the same frame and chatting quietly when he approached, and when the witch vanished he knew he didn't have long to get in and out before Someone would be breathing down his neck.

He took the spiraled stairs to the dorm two at a time and raced for his trunk, ripping it open before his eyes landed on the bag of candies sitting right at the end of his bed as if they'd been laid out specifically for him to see.

Girly gumdrops.

Abandoning the items already in his hands he reached out and scooped them off the bed. Every encounter he'd ever had with his family outside of Glen so far had been as a girl. His disguise, a shield it had kept the boogie man away so far. Annonminity. Everyone was out looking for Harry Potter.

They weren't looking for Harriet LeRay.

Almost on autopilot he upended the bag in his hand and downed them in one go, chewing furiously before he could swallow. The flavors all mixed sickly in his mouth but he was distracted from them when he felt the unmistakable twisting in his guts that while not as bad as the Polyjuice Potion, was still relatively uncomfortable. He shrugged out of his uniform before the transformation took over completely and went for the small package at the bottom of his trunk. All his female clothing had been shrunk and concealed so that his roommates couldn't find it. He'd probably never hear the end of it otherwise.

Unshrinking a black and white checkered skirt with striped tights and a fitted shirt of the same color he pulled them on, followed by a black pair of slip on shoes. She was tying up her hair into a ponytail when the first voices where heard outside in the common room.

"The Fat Lady said he'd yet to leave. Spread out and check all the dormitories just in case. When you find him please escort him back to the great hall." Dumbledore's kindly voice ordered unknown persons to search and Harriet quickly grabbed all her Vodun materials, cramming them into her bag before grabbing the Firebolt and the invisibility cloak and racing to the window, all the while footsteps clanking up the stairs. The weather outside seemed to parody the tension inside the castle as rain started to pour, but wrapped in her cloak she didn't care and dived out the window just as the door opened behind her.

There was a shout, but by the time whoever it was reached the window Harriet was long gone.

* * *

The third floor was dark and gloomy as Chucky wondered down it. Not that he knew it was the third floor of course, only that it had a room that smelled like wet dog down that corridor and a hole in the wall the size of a baby… or a doll, that was convenient for surprise attacks when he was feeling Really acrobatic. But so far, he'd yet to come across the real reason for his being here. Neither of them.

Harry Potter was proving elusive, the teachers keeping him under a heavier eye that the other students he took his frustrations out on, but the girl, his Granddaughter. Shit. She wasn't any-fucking-where to be found. It was like she didn't exist, and Glenda, his spawn had been less than forthcoming about her brat.

Growling in frustration he threw his knife back into a corpse strung up on a wall. It was one of the students in blue and bronze. He'd caught him outside a few nights ago and had been taking out his frustrations on the body even though he'd found new targets. It barely resembled a person anymore…

Chucky just snorted. He needed to kill something.

Yanking the knife back out he began to move through the halls, jumping from shadow to shadow and grinning when he startled a portrait enough to rattle the frame before he slashed it. Still looking for something more substantial than a ghost, he didn't notice the circle drawn into the floor of a fifth floor corridor until it closed with a snap of energy and a sudden sense of overwhelming pain filled him for the first time in a long time, not since he took a seat in the crackling chair.

"Oh you fucking filthy sonofa bitch." He cursed loudly before he managed to suppress the twitching enough to channel an energy like magic through his feet and into the floor. The worst of the pain went away almost immediately and he swore black and blue as he examined the floor, mind flying back to a distant childhood to recognize a pattern he'd learned long before he's ever had a homicidal thought.

"Fuck!" A rusty growl sounded from him and he became aware of the sound of footsteps at the end off the hall as a petite figure stepped into the light of the torches. The reflection of the flames glanced off a small shard of glass, that looked as though it had come from a bottle, in her hand and under the shadow cast by her black hair he could see cruelly glinting green eyes that stared him down.

Tiffany's eyes.

"Oh." Chucky let out a cackling laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You little Bitch!" He grinned as savagely as his broken doll face could, taking a step out of the circle only to find himself stuck in another one. It took a moment before he could see all of the karmic traps, curses and snares set up all over that hall and the laughter would stop.

All throughout most of his life Charles LeRay had been bored. That boredom became a powerful driving force and to alleviate that boredom, he amused himself by killing, then when killing became his existence, he fought to continue it, on and on as an immortal dealer of death… but this, this was almost to good to be true. Most didn't even think of the Voodoo approach. They either didn't believe in it or they didn't know enough to really hurt him, like Tiff. She'd done just enough to bring him back to life but little else.

But this girl, who he was absolutely certain was his grandkid, she was a real challenge, a challenge that was accepted when she reached into her shirt and pulled out a familiar square pendant. His grin turned dark as he saw the key to his eternal life of body jumping dangling in front of him.

"Oh, now yer gonna get it girl." He drawled. Breaking the next trap and beginning to pick his way down the hall. She didn't say a word, but as she turned on her heel and suddenly dashed away, the battle was joined in full. The air sang with tension and through every trap Chucky continued with his deranged grin.

"Comeon out kiddo." He peered into the darkness, glass eyes glowing red. "Come out and play."

* * *

A/N: Well that's another chapter down, and one step closer to a finale. Sorry it's a little short.

*Grins*

Don't forget to Review.

Cya


	8. Miss Murder

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 8: Miss Murder

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

Kneeling in the Trophy Room Harriet put her hands against the symbol on the floor, and there was a zap of power as the circle's contents suddenly sprang to life. Before her, the array of small green toy soldiers sprung to life, like puppets with invisible strings they all turned as one and saluted her. With the ghost of a grin she gestured to the door and set them to guard it.

The spell she'd just used was almost like an animation spell… but instead of pure magic, she'd animated them with a _Soul_. It was black magic of course, some of the deepest black magic there was, but that paled to some of the other things she'd done, or would do. Magic was a powerful thing, it could heal, destroy, build and break, but if worse came to worse and she was killed…

The contingency plan, wasn't her best…. But in the end, she couldn't die until she killed Voldemort, and if that meant following in her families footsteps? Then so be it.

Ghosts came in handy for ammunition.

Of course few of the Hogwarts ghosts had liked the idea of going to battle, but a few, including nearly headless nick had seen the damage that Chucky had done over the weeks first hand. So when Harriet had approached them with a way to help as more than an alarm they'd jumped on the chance.

As she ran she heard the soldiers enter combat, and chucky started cursing again. They'd been running around the upper reaches of the castle for about an hour and she was feeling the strain of all the magic, on top of the running. Not that she wasn't in shape. Hogwarts didn't need a physical education program, but the exercise one got from running all over the castle to find classes wasn't anything to sniff at.

However, Harriet was reaching the end of her tether.

Knowing that Chucky wouldn't be held long, no matter how enthusiastic a fighting force the ghosts where she retreated, running down corridors and stairs to where she'd set up the last stand while she still had the energy to do so. Then, with the shard of glass in one hand and a wand in the other she prowled the corridor. For the moment, she'd be content to wait...

* * *

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Glen's voice was calm, even if he didn't feel it as he looked over Dean's shoulder. The teenager was shaking almost imperceptibly as he crept along the hallway.

"No." He answered with a shaky grin and false Gryffindor bravado. "But we can't just leave Harry out here on his own."

They'd snuck out of the Great Hall while the Teachers had been fretting over Harry's disappearance. It had been little more than an hour and the Lion part of Dean Thomas screamed at him that he shouldn't have let Harry go alone. He'd told his granddad that he'd look out for her – no, him – while at school, and he'd be damned if he didn't keep his word. Although he wasn't sure how two years of Karate before Hogwarts and an unfinished magical education were going to help against a killer that had been active for years.

Glen sighed, and shifted to find a better position to stand in the backpack Dean wore before he started to whisper instructions. He knew his father, better than most realised, and most of all he understood just how bad an idea it was for them to be outside the protection of the great hall on their own, but as he guided Dean toward the hunting grounds Harry had planned to use he felt sure that the homicidal reign of his birth father had never been closer than it was now.

Something told him Harry would finally be the one to end the curse.

He just didn't realise that Chucky, wasn't pulling his punches anymore.

"Oh, well lookie what we have here?" The familiar drawl made Glen freeze up faster than being dropped into a tank of liquid nitrogen as Dean swung around, nearly falling over scared as he saw the red haired muggle doll with the torn up face grinning at him from the other end of the hall. "Didn't think the bitch was gonna let me have any appetisers." Baby doll teeth shone bright white against the darkness, the foul look of excitement twisting them oddly, making a once innocent face look so wrong and for the first time since setting out on his fools errand Dean finally understood why he was so feared.

Chucky, terrified him.

Steeling his nerves Dean pulled out his wand, glaring down its length at Chucky with a courage he sure as hell wasn't feeling on the inside. The doll laughed at him and blurred making dean jump and shout the first spell that popped into his head.

"Stupefy!" The red bolt of light flew down the corridor, hitting a tapestry and missing his target by a mile. Chucky scaled a curtain and leapt at him and only Glen's sudden sharp tug on his hair saved him from being cut to ribbons. Stumbling backwards Dean managed to keep his feet but he didn't have time to thank the doll before Chucky was after them again. Ducking behind a suit of amour to avoid a thrown knife he leaned around it. Sending every charm, hex and jinx he knew at the killer but the doll simply dodged each flash of light.

"You'll have to do better than that kid!" he crowed, retrieving his knife and then lunging for him again. Dean cried out at the knife tugged on his hamstring and he went down. His breath came in ragged pants as his bag wiggled against his back and out popped Glen who glared back at his father.

"Ahhh! The chickenshit!" Chucky sneered, grinning as he approached, confident that his victims weren't getting away this time. He was almost sad that it was going to end. "You finally grew a pair, eh?" He scraped the blade across his overalls, idly cleaning off some of the blood. Glen glared at him as he finally pulled himself out of Deans backpack and stood.

"Hello... Chucky." He said, his tone hostile. Chucky just laughed at him.

"What? No 'I missed you daddy?' No mushy family bullshit this time?" If it was possible, Glen glared harder and threw himself at the other doll with all his strength, knocking the knife away as he grappled with him. Chucky grunted and then laughed before beating him back, leaving a new tear on Glen's plastic face.

"Who's your daddy?" Chucky mocked him and Glen bared bloodied and pointed teeth at him.

"You are NOT my father." He all but growled throwing himself forward once more. Chucky dodged the initial charge, took a look around the corridor, grinned at the sight of Dean laying fearfully in the middle of the hallway and dove for his knife, picking it up and throwing it to the side where it embedded itself into the wall, slicing neatly through a rope that set off a trap of his own. The black kid barely had the time to scream before a lance stolen from the nearby suits of amour swung down and impaled him right through the middle.

The red haired murderer turned on the sight of his offspring all but foaming at the mouth and laughed evilly.

"Heh, no point even trying kid." He growled. "You're a hundred years too late to beat me."

"Oh yeah?" A voice came from behind him and chucky whirled around, only to find his own knife as it sunk deeply into his chest. The blue eyed doll blinked almost stupidly, at the sight of it, the all consuming evil gone from his form as mortality set in for the first time since he'd begun his body hopping.

"Well you're about a hundred years too old to challenge me."

Chucky looked at the ground, noticing a pair of black Mary Jane shoes before him. Letting his eyes crawl upward along stockinged legs and over the black skirt and top, he finally found a bright green pair of Tiffany's eyes glaring back at him. The red head twitched violently, well aware of the tug of the knife in his chest.

"You little bitch." He choked out and she gave him a cold smile.

"You know, I finally figured out the difference between us." She crouched, tucking her skirt neatly under her knees as though she had all the time in the world. "We're killers. It's in our blood. We have you to thank for that. But you're a mad dog, and I... I can channel my madness." Green eyes glinted the way Tiffany's did, glowing with repressed power. A wave of her hand and his body froze up, she pulled out the knife as he toppled over and twirled his faithful carving knife around her fingers.

"I can channel my madness to protect." She sent a look over her shoulder at the dying form of Dean and for a moment, regret flickered in her gaze before her rage resurfaced, hotter than before. "And I'll protect this school, even from my own dear old grandpa." The knife slowly stopped twirling and angled at his face.

"Tell Grandma I said "Hi" when you see her in hell." She grinned and all of a sudden she slammed the knife down, blood, bone and flesh squelching as it slid right between his eyes.

Quickly placing out items around the body, Harriet murmured a spell under her breath that sounded more like a prayer than an incantation. Although there was no visible effect, as she finished the death rights, the halls around them seemed to breathe their own sigh of relief.

And the fight came to a rather anti-climactic ending.

Sighing Harriet looked up at the form of her uncle, before she dragged herself to her feet and walked around Chucky's corpse, moving along the hall to where Dean lay impaled, breathing in the sharp short breaths of one not meant for the world much longer. His eyes tracked her as she approached and knelt beside him.

"There's nothing I can do." She said simply, almost apathetic. Her head twisted to one side, looking down at a point on his chest where a familiar thick chain was visible, and she reached out for it, lifting the necklace from his shirt to find the amulet dangling from the end. It's markings glowed softly and began to change as she watched until finally they read as something completely different.

Glen joined her leaning over Dean and their eyes met as he noticed the amulet. That one look spoke volumes as they turned back to the fatally wounded boy on the floor between them.

Glen nodded.

"Rest Dean. Rest for now and dream..." Harriet soothed as his breathing became weaker and weaker. Finally after an agonising moment that felt as though it had gone on forever, the Gryffindor finally let go of consciousness and just as quietly slipped away.

Harriet ran her hand over his face and closed his eyes before taking her uncle's hand and leading him away down the hall.

Their job here was finished.

Chucky was dead.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I did say this story didn't have much longer for this world. I was having trouble with the filler content anyway to be honest. I had a beginning and an ending... and the stuff in the middle just didn't wanna elaborate itself enough for me to make it longer, but really, it's gonna be the first story I manage to actually FINISH since Dark Summoner. : )

I hope you enjoyed it. The epilogue shouldn't be too far off. I really just gotta round off the story now. Lol.

Don't forget to Review!

Cya

* * *

P.S: Shelby5550? I finished it off, just for you. Lol : )


	9. Epilogue For the Lost

Harry Potter / Chucky crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Chucky, only copies of the movies and books and I'd be mad to claim otherwise.

* * *

Doll's and Dresses

By: Mage-Alia

Epilogue : For the Lost

* * *

Summary: The day Harry gets home after the Fifth year he receives a large package with a letter from a relative he never knew he had. Now he's entering a whole new world of possibilities, as he takes over the guardianship of his childlike great uncle Glen Tilly, sometimes known as Shitface.

* * *

It was an oddly warm day.

The sun shone brightly and the birds sang, filling the cemetery with sound and life. It was the anti-thesis of mourning and the mood was broken, some wearing the smiles of fond remembrance, others bursting into noisy tears.

Officer Thomas, dressed in uniform, stood by the covered mound of dirt that marked his Grandson's grave. It was a devastating thing to see your children die before you. It made him feel his age as it weighed on him heavily. That and the guilt.

He was told that he'd been a victim of a terrorist that had come to the school. Voldemort, they'd called him.

He'd snuck into the school one night while the children were already under guard in the great hall and tried to take over, however his forces had been pushed mysteriously from the halls by a strange force or their own bad luck. They'd been trapped, killed and all but slaughtered by something in the school, and the teachers had barely realised it had even happened till the doors of the great hall had opened and the head of the Terrorist had sailed in, landing in a clump of teenage girls that had been huddled together or comfort.

But whatever had killed the Terrorist had been long gone.

Raoul had a feeling he knew just what had ended their reign.

There had only been two... casualties.

One, a boy called Harry Potter had gone missing. Likely to never be seen again even as the world searched for him, and the other?

"I'm sorry."

Roaul's head snapped up to look at the other side of the grave as a cloud drifted lazily overhead, darkening the sky. There, eyes glued to the mound, was Harriet.

She wore a black dress, shoes and stockings. He face was deathly pale under her hair, if not more so than the last time he'd seen her in August. Green eyes looked regretful even as she tore her gaze away from the grave and looked up at him. Beside her, was her Doll. Standing on its own, it was dressed in black as well. Though not in a skirt, obviously.

It looked up at the girl then to him before its eyes focused on the bundle that Harriet held in her arms. Curiosity briefly overpowering his grief, Raoul looked as well, noting the blue blanket with small police badge motifs running around the edge.

"What for?" he found himself asking in response to her earlier apology.

"It was my fault he died." The officer stiffened slightly in surprise.

"How?" he breathed out and she looked at her feet.

"I didn't kill him in time. I was confronting my Grandfather. I didn't notice that he'd stopped. I just kept moving. If he'd caught me we'd all be dead, but he found Dean first. Glen says he'd only wanted to help me, he was coming to help." She sounded miserable, and although he'd have had some right to, Raoul couldn't bring himself to be angry. That was until he realised what she'd said.

"Your grandfather?" He jumped on the comment and she looked up, startled at the outburst and gave out a short self depreciating bark of laughter.

"He was supposed to kill me." She said, maybe a little hysterical as she smirked. "Voldemort sent him to try and kill me so I wouldn't interfere. But Grandfather wasn't interested in finding some boy. He wanted to find his little grand_daughter_. Grandfather didn't realise he even HAD a Grand_son_."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, for Raoul to realise what she was talking about. But then it hit him with all the force of a freight train.

"Chucky." He spoke the name, almost involuntarily and Harriet suddenly smiled.

"He's dead now though and this time, he won't be coming back."

Judging by the expression on her face alone, Raoul believed her.

"Good."

They lapsed into silence, eyes wondering to anywhere but the grave or each other before a sound emitted from the blanket covered bundle in Harriet's arms. She reacted immediately, lifting it higher against her chest, she peeled away a corner of the blanket and cooed to whatever was within. It started to wiggle for a moment before finally, it calmed down and she spoke in a whisper before abruptly moving to his side of the grave.

He turned, tracking her as she went, until she was standing before him the bundle held carefully outstretched for him to take. His much larger hands replaced hers and finally, she let it go, stepping back as he looked down at what she'd placed in his arms.

"It was the best I could do." She spoke, her words barely penetrating through his shock. "At the time, there weren't many vessels. So I had to find a new one. He was brain dead when I found him. An Orphan. They had him on life support and were days from pulling the plug. It was almost perfect, except for his age. None of the body's old enough were right. He won't be special anymore. The school he went to thinks him dead, and without the power that made him eligible, it will stay that way. But now, maybe he can go to school and follow in his Grandfather's footsteps for real."

Her voice trailed off and from in the blanket, the small dark skinned toddler blinked sleepily.

"Gran'pa?" He asked, like someone who knew how to talk trying to make the words work around an unfamiliar mouth.

"Dean..." Raoul rasped, and would have had a heart attack had he not been holding his reincarnated form of his grandson in his arms. Almost not believing it was real he looked up, a million questions of How and Why ready to spill off his tongue.

Only Harriet and her Doll were no longer there.

The clouds drifted away from the sun once more, revealing the golden day that had presided over the earlier funeral. The world hadn't noticed Dean's death... because Dean hadn't died.

"Gran'pa!" Dean said again, grinning up at him, reaching with clumsy arms to tap his cheeks. Raoul looked down sternly, bringing Dean up to eye level and looking him over before he finally started to grin.

"Good to have you back kid."

Dean the younger gave him a sloppy grin in return, before his face twisted at the drool running involuntarily down his chin.

The cop laughed.

* * *

_Complete._

* * *

Don't forget to review.

Cya


End file.
